


命運之人

by syllien



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syllien/pseuds/syllien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就是長篇的命運之人。<br/>從5月開始寫到現在還沒寫完。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*  
在奎庫利亞疾疾呼嘯的風聲中，他聽見細小的碎裂聲。  
有馬貴將知道那是鳴神的聲音。即使表層的庫因克鋼強度超群，它最終仍承受不住攻擊的力道，像是帶著遺憾般，緩緩浮現出裂痕，如果他再一次用鳴神格檔，裂開的大概會是自己的雙手。

他拋下鳴神。

往前躍步。

奎庫利亞沒有多少照明，所以直到對方反射性地擋住IXA並大喊出聲，他才確認那是佐佐木琲世，站在入侵的喰種前面，在無處可逃的高牆之前，隻身面對他。

有馬貴將凝視著黑髮的年輕搜查官。  
金木研的表情顯得非常哀傷，雙眼流露出內心承受的痛苦。

 

1.  
他直接敲開了和修局長的辦公室。  
「貴將。」局長溫和的示意他不用拘束，讓他坐在一張舒服的旋轉椅上。  
「對於那隻喰種，你有別的想法？」  
其實是V的想法，有馬淡淡的想。  
「根據對策班的研究，他與喰種的好幾個組織有關連。有留活口的價值。」

在官方紀錄上，20區殲滅戰結束後，沒有一隻喰種被送進奎庫利亞。  
這是事實，抓住的喰種大多半死不活，只活到被製成庫因克的雛型便斷氣。  
但弔詭的是，由於金木研仍然保有人類的身分證明，他被送到奎庫利亞的時候並不是以喰種的身分關進去的。  
取而代之的是一個代號。  
灰崎翻出一張檔案卡，把金木研被抹消的身分證件附上去，然後隨意的拋進堆滿雜亂文件的檔案櫃裡。  
「編號240號已經收監。」他面無表情的說。  
有馬繼續和灰崎討論了這次驅逐的喰種，有些在灰崎還出外勤的時代曾經活躍，他們像老人家一樣緬懷了一下那艱苦的時期，而灰崎意有所指地說，直到你出現，天天殉職的年輕人數量就減少了。  
他不太懂灰崎的意思。

有馬回到總局，拿著灰崎交給他的測試資料，在空無一人的辦公室打開燈，整層樓只剩他一個人翻著那些寫滿精神分析專家長篇大論的報告。

像是一場規劃完美的行動中不可控制的亂數，總在關鍵時刻才浮現，他想起了V14。  
“真美。”  
他手上還沾著其他喰種的血。但當金木研開始吟詠白秋的詩句，他彷彿看到立於屍體之上的鮮白花朵瘋狂綻放開來，白髮少年血跡斑斑的表情混雜對死亡的恐懼、對生命的渴望，如同他經手的所有工作，喰種被逼到死角時會奮力一搏，但金木研總是悖離他精準的預測。  
一隻眼睛已經糊爛空洞，一隻眼睛仍是充血發黑的赫眼，半恐怖半美麗，赫子像蜈蚣百足般扭曲盤結，劃破潮濕的空氣，輕易打碎下水道牢固的水泥磚牆。  
在晦暗不明的混沌與黑暗中，只有那些斷碎的字句依舊瑰麗而清晰。

有馬凝視辦公室外輝煌的城市燈火，直到天空漸漸亮起，微明的晨光悄悄爬上窗邊，他才起身離去。

2.  
灰崎有天不太情願的跟他報告，240號的生存情況堪慮。  
「我知道你是要活口，所以還是跟你說一聲。」

240號的頭髮，就像他自己的一樣，早已轉成骨骼般無機質的灰白色。  
透過監獄的鐵窗，不用近看，一般人也會覺得裡面關著的只是發瘋了的精神病患。  
像沒有痛覺般，240號不斷掏挖自己的眼窩，有馬淡然的想著，那是不是想去掉IXA留下的痕跡，重複而徒勞的舉動。  
灰崎冷靜的敘述著240號的情況，那些字句卻漸漸被他忽略。  
他只聽得見240號微弱的嗚咽聲。

讓我去救他們。  
放我出去。  
其他的我都不需要。  
240號用大得驚人的力道抓著鐵門，指甲和手指已經血肉模糊。

「給我鑰匙。」他突然對灰崎說。  
灰崎一時沒反應過來，而一旁的手下反射性的把鑰匙給了出去---隨即驚恐的大叫：「有馬特等，您不能進去！」  
房間裡的空氣很混濁，有濃重的血腥味。  
240號倒臥在地板上神經質的掙扎，繃帶底下的眼窩空洞無物，仍然用手瘋狂摳挖自己的血肉。  
有馬看著他。  
這不是”蜈蚣”。  
這不是那個在地下道為了生存，奮力擊裂IXA厚盾的喰種。  
篠原曾說與他對峙時，感覺一同陷入精神崩毀的漩渦，恍如凝視人類靈魂發狂的終局。  
倒在泥淖裡的240號，只是一具不斷抽動的行屍走肉。

灰崎還在外面對手下大吼大叫，命令所有人準備武器待命。

是嗎。  
你也不想活下來了嗎。

有馬抓住240號髒污的囚服。  
他低下身，定定凝視突然停止掙扎的白髮少年。  
「……你…是誰…..?」

他開口。  
「他們都死了。」  
「是我殺了他們。」

他迅速的關上房門，灰崎一臉警戒又不解的看著他。

 

有馬開著車回總局，在等交通號誌的時候注意到路邊有新開的書店。  
他把車停好，走進書局隨意瀏覽著書架，然後快速的抽出幾本，走去結帳。

3.  
「240號恢復了。你豢養的這頭猛獸，原來是吃書本長大的啊。」灰崎透過監獄沙沙作響的無線電，諷刺的說。「我想過幾天你就可以開始訊問，不過….」  
「不過什麼？」有馬一面翻著宇井提交的計畫書，一面查了一下自己的日程表。沒有什麼重要的事情，他把三天後早上的會議一筆全部劃掉。  
「定期測試的時候，我們的專家發現240號的人格不見了。你要有心理準備，從這傢伙身上大概問不出什麼你要的情報了。」

舊多二福帶著欠打的笑容出現在他的辦公室，帶來V的傳言。  
「怎麼樣，看起來他們說了很有趣的話？有馬先生。」  
他拿回有馬拆閱完畢的信封，點火燒毀，毫不客氣的把紙灰灑進桌旁的垃圾桶，踩著小跳步愉悅離去。  
有馬冷著臉把門摔上。

 

4.  
「你是誰?」  
「他們叫我240號。」白髮少年安靜地說。他的雙眼就像普通人一樣圓潤水亮。「先生，您叫什麼名字?」  
「您認識我嗎，還是，您曾經是我的朋友呢?」他露出天真的微笑。  
有馬只淡淡地回答了不認識。  
少年露出惋惜的表情。  
「我以為只有朋友，才會來監獄裡看我。」

 

「有馬先生，您現在的舉動對240號來說影響重大。」精神分析員是個高瘦的年輕人，眼下帶著長期失眠的黑影，遠看也像個精神病患。  
「我不知道您對他說了什麼，牢房裡的攝影機不會錄下聲音，但他的人格完全覆寫掉了。」  
「覆寫?」  
「他不記得了。從名字到喰種，全部的事情都不記得。他現在就像小孩子一樣，我們不敢輕易教給他生活常識以外的東西，因為任何事都可能留下超出預期的影響。」分析員疲憊的說。「就像一張白紙，你寫什麼，他就會記得什麼。這件事超出了我的權限---」  
「我來處理。」有馬看著手上的資料說。「我之後會負責這個個體的復甦計畫。」  
分析員看著他。「有馬先生，我知道您是非常專業的搜查官。但是，您現在要做的事情，是重建一個和原來完全不同的人格。」  
他站起來，從書架上搬下幾本磚頭一樣的原文書。  
「您要取得他的信任。並且，永遠不能背叛他的信任。否則，他的人格會回到極度不穩定的狀態。」  
分析員瘦削的臉上，唯有漆黑的眼睛突然閃動光芒。  
「一旦您完全接手這件事，您就會像他的再生父母一樣。他會仰慕您，他會模仿您的舉止，他會想知道外面的世界是什麼樣的，而所有的認知都是基於您告訴他的事情….」  
有馬把手放在那疊厚厚的書上，輕輕撫掉灰塵。  
分析員深呼吸了一下，鼓起勇氣對他說出最後一句話。  
「我不知道上級想拿”他”來做什麼。但是，如果您已經知道，之後的事情會違背我剛才的建議…那還是讓別人來負責比較好。」  
「為什麼?」有馬淡然的問。  
分析員放下手上的紀錄板。  
「背叛這件事情，之所以給人帶來巨大的痛苦…是因為背叛，通常不會來自你的宿敵，往往來自於你的情人。」  
他對自己的引用非常滿意。  
有馬的表情明白地寫著，他完全沒聽懂分析員故作憂鬱的比喻。  
「還有一件事…240號，他失憶前仍保有人類的身分。雖然人造喰種的案例很罕見，但按照法律，他有權選擇在一般的精神病院接受治療。」分析員低頭看著手上的資料，迎上有馬的目光，露出一個虛弱的微笑。  
「但是，在整個重建記憶的程序完成之後，您也不打算讓他回到以前的生活了吧?」  
有馬沒有回答，只是接過復甦計畫的公文，在核准的欄位簽上工整的姓名。


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 進度緩慢!

1.  
時序入冬，奎庫利亞彷彿巨大的冰窖，寒氣透過冷澀的金屬層層滲入身體。  
有馬傾聽著佐佐木的動作，往左，往右，忽然向下，他揮出一擊，對方格擋的同時，兩人都跌出第三層欄杆之外，驟然下墜。

不知為何，他看見佐佐木琲世在微笑。就像平常一樣，帶點歉意的溫和笑容，稍閃即逝，消融在冰冷的高牆之後。

他想起了那個站在一片紫蘭花圃當中，高挑瘦弱的男人。男人去世的那年，不知道是誰的意思，花圃整個移走了，填成一片黑白無趣的假山水。  
「貴將，」對方總是笑著，摸摸他的頭，然後不甘願的帶他去訓練場。「你已經足夠優秀了，該出去玩，不是跟我待在一起摸這些武器…」  
只有那個人和佐佐木，會對他露出帶著愧疚的笑容。  
為什麼他們永遠都在道歉呢?

他聽見IXA的尖端劃破空氣的聲音，還有越來越近的警鈴鳴聲，讓他判斷再半秒就會掉入最底層。  
有馬拋出長長的繩鉤，下墜驟然停止，佐佐木則笨拙的慌張落地，堅硬的赫子發出怪異的擠壓聲。遠遠的，黑髮的年輕搜查官仰首看著他。  
那雙眼睛已經失去了光彩。  
從接下奎庫利亞駐守的任務開始，佐佐木的眼神就變了。

 

2.  
他做了夢。夢見自己赤足走在燃起熊熊大火的森林之中，煙霧薰灼雙眼，長草搔過理應燙傷的腳底，不時傳來巨木轟然倒地的聲響。  
他知道自己要找一個人，但是忘了對方的模樣。  
不曉得走了多久，夢境裡的腳永遠不知疲憊，他在一處空地停了下來。  
他想要找英。  
英一定知道他要找的人在哪裡，他如此確信。他直覺英會在這裡等他。  
有足蹄輕輕落地的聲音傳來，是頭獨角獸。雖然很佩服自己的想像力，這頭獨角獸並不像書上描述的夢幻，它渾身漆黑，雙眼呈現月光般的灰白色，頭上的角潔白無瑕。  
他跟著獨角獸行走至森林邊境，看見英的金髮一閃而過。  
"英，"他喊道。  
穿著條紋上衣、戴著耳罩式耳機的摯友從燒毀的倒木間走過，手上拿著他最鍾愛的滑板。他聽見了。他似乎要轉過頭來，但突然比出手勢要自己停步。  
“金木，你----”  
話音未落，一閃銀光掠過，英像斷線木偶般無力倒下，黑色的液體飛濺在荒蕪的土地上。

 

他終於從夢境裡驚醒過來。  
好冷。  
他環顧四週，還是那個沒有窗戶的房間，時間應該剛過中午，因為周遭還很亮。  
有個人靠在門邊盯著自己。雖然已經習慣有醫療人員或獄卒突然出現，但發現人影的時候他還是嚇了一跳。  
想起來了，這個人上次見過。雖然是第一個來探視的訪客，但他好像不是朋友，也不是家人。監獄裡的人很尊敬他，看到他都會低頭敬禮，叫他"有馬特等"。  
其他的朋友和家人都去哪裡了呢?  
……不，不是”去哪裡了”，而是”原本就沒有”吧。

"有馬特等"穿著整齊的西裝，腳邊放著一只不起眼的行李箱，領口有枚小圓徽章閃閃發亮。看起來還相當年輕，容貌清麗，但頭髮已經完全灰白，戴著眼鏡的深色雙眼正俯視著他。

「你叫什麼名字?」  
「240號。」他順從的回答。「我是，被非法手術改造成的半喰種，這裡是奎庫利亞，喰種的監獄。」  
「我是誰?」  
「"有馬特等"，」他笨拙的念道。  
聽完回答之後，有馬才走近他。  
今天的書是松本清張的短篇小說集。有馬說小說的描寫有助於他回想起外面世界的模樣，最近多買了幾本給他。  
他的身上有雨水的味道。應該是開車或坐車過來的，因為只有鞋子上還有小小的水珠。  
「外面下雨了?」他仰起頭問。  
「是啊。」有馬簡短的回答。他的聲音非常乾淨，很好聽。有些獄卒說話的時候總含糊掉一些不用認真說的字詞，但這個人不會。  
「有馬先生，」240號也試著用那種清晰的咬字說話，「真的很謝謝您常來看我。我知道特等搜查官有很多工作，那個…」  
「怎麼了?」  
「您也喜歡看書嗎?」他鼓起勇氣問。  
「…偶爾會看。最近，比較少了。」有馬拉了張角落的椅子坐下，鬆開領帶和襯衫領口。  
240號本來想問他是不是喜歡松本清張，但今天的有馬感覺像一堵緘默的牆。  
他有時候會像這樣，不太有興趣說話，只是觀察自己。如果他願意說話，240號可以問他很多問題，上次，就聽他講了不少關於喰種歷史的事情。  
「你還是什麼都想不起來?」有馬突然問。  
正在煩惱該講什麼的240號點了點頭。「他們說我在監獄醒來之前的記憶都不見了。可能埋在大腦的某個地方，但我的身體不想記得。所以，想不起來。」  
「我，一開始覺得很可怕。我常做惡夢。但是，有時候能像這樣能跟您說話，就不怕了。」  
有馬把解開的領帶塞進口袋。240號感覺到他的防備稍微鬆動了一些，心跳輕輕雀躍起來。  
「我明天會再來。這是復甦計畫即將任命你為搜查官的資料…」一個厚厚的文件夾不知何時跟書一起擺在床上。  
「你考慮看看吧。」有馬提起箱子。「有什麼問題的話，明天問我。」  
他從不道別，也不說再見，240號摸著文庫本小說光滑的封面想。  
但有馬先生也從來沒有失約過。是不是因為他們很快就會再見面，所以不用道別呢?

3.  
富良太志在任務的空檔來找他。  
「唷，有馬，你這傢伙今年也沒變老啊。」  
「我已經31歲了，太志。」  
「哼，上次還有人問我是不是已經40…我一定是結了婚才這麼憔悴的。」富良不滿的說。  
有馬倒了威士忌給他，富良悠哉的坐在沙發椅上蹺起腳來。  
「我聽說了，你今天下午都在外面兜風?去了哪裡?」  
「奎庫利亞跟墓園。」明明一小時之後還得開會，有馬照樣給自己也倒了杯酒。  
「啊…半喰種君是吧。你們，應該相處愉快吧?」  
「是我做的。」

富良正準備吐槽有馬毫無邏輯的回答，隨即注意到有馬彷彿在對著窗外自言自語，並不是在跟他說話。  
有馬有什麼想說的時候，就會像現在這樣。他站在清朗的日光中，俯視總局占地廣大卻毫無設計美感的花園，一手拿著琥珀色的威士忌酒杯，灰白的短髮輕輕揚起，眼鏡的金屬框閃過一抹光線，臉上的表情並不像平時那樣分明銳利。他的語氣甚至帶著一點迷惘。  
「我把他從逃避現實的幻覺裡拉出來。然後，他的人格就消失了。」  
「這樣也好，不是嗎?」富良說。「他是重新開始了。能夠把人生重過一次，說不定是好事。你說，上面在想什麼呢?」  
「…他們在尋找繼任者。」有馬轉著酒杯，語氣像是講著別人的事情。  
富良在心底默默感嘆起歲月的流逝。上級終於認清無論如何，總要有人能分擔有馬的工作量了嗎。  
「喂，有馬。」  
「嗯?」  
「哪一天你退休了，你…有什麼想去的地方嗎?」  
有馬把杯子裡剩下的威士忌一口乾掉。  
「我不知道。我沒有想過退休這件事。」

富良看著坐在沙發椅上，與平時沒有兩樣的有馬，毫不在意地說著老頭子一樣的話，不知為何有種想給他一個擁抱的衝動。  
「對了。那你去墓園做什麼?是誰的忌日嗎?」  
有馬把威士忌酒瓶擺回櫃子裡。「我的導師。」  
富良一臉疑惑。「嗯?真戶先生的忌日，不是最近吧?」  
「…不。是更早以前的。」有馬似乎想起了什麼，補充一句: 「這個人的存在是機密，你不能跟其他人說。」  
那你也不該跟我說吧，這個天然。富良太志無奈地想。  
「在我正式入局之前，他被喰種殺掉捕食了。我們找不到他的屍體。」  
有馬走到門口打開公文收發箱，拿起一疊文件走回辦公桌。  
「只有我會去看他了。」有馬邊翻公文邊說。  
富良努力地想從老友的臉上分辨出情緒，但有馬看起來仍然十分平靜。  
「太志，能幫我找曉過來一趟嗎?」

 

4.  
240號讀完那份長得像職涯規劃的企劃書(是一個叫宇井的人寫的)，倒在床上想了好幾個小時。  
有馬並沒有問過他”想不想當搜查官”。  
但他知道，比起永遠待在這個監獄裡，或變成手術台上的實驗品，當搜查官是個更像人類的選擇。  
記憶沒有恢復。像一張白紙一樣，只記得監獄、手術，還有有馬先生。  
這樣的自己，沒有其他地方可以去。  
…有馬先生，今天還沒來啊。  
只能等待。  
他沿著牆把收到的書按照作者的名字重新排好。

不知過了多久，他聽到遠遠的，有一道腳步聲慢慢接近。  
這次沒有獄卒跟著嗎，240號偏著頭想，一面整理了一下自己單薄的囚服。  
有馬打開門的時候，他感覺全身一陣寒顫。  
那人身上有種香味。  
血的味道。  
他受傷了嗎?

有馬穿著濺上血跡的白色長風衣，手上還拿著黑色、鑲金邊的行李箱，鞋底都是泥巴。像是精準校正過的機械般，他放下箱子，走到一邊坐下，開始鬆開領口。  
但他沒問那些程序問題。  
「…有馬先生，」240號的聲音微微發抖。  
「嗯?」  
「您受傷了?」  
有馬正在擦拭眼鏡上的血跡。「不是我的血。」  
他注意到240號擔憂的神情，補充道：「今天的任務剛結束。受傷的是我的部下。」  
「…搜查官…」240號小聲的自言自語，「好像是很危險的工作…」  
有馬走到他旁邊，打量整整齊齊排在牆角的書列。  
「隨時都可能會死，」他淡淡的說。「但你沒有選擇。」  
240號仰望著他，然後第一次在和年長男人說話的時候站了起來。  
之前，他總覺得自己和對方不是同一個世界的生物。但是，他就要加入搜查官的行列了。  
近看才發現，有馬身上到處濺滿細小的血滴，氧化成深淺不一的褐紅色。氣味很混亂，有喰種的，人類的，但的確，沒有有馬自己的血。  
他安心下來，看著有馬撿起自己看到一半的松本清張隨手翻著。那雙牢牢拿著書的大手，今天也許才染滿喰種的鮮血。  
「是要在這個監獄腐爛下去，還是出去看看外面的世界?」  
「我，能幫上有馬先生的忙嗎?」

有馬看起來有些困惑，好像沒有聽懂他的意思。  
「我…如果當了搜查官，能和有馬先生一起工作嗎?」  
「看你的表現。」今天的有馬不是一堵牆。所以240號放心的繼續問下去。  
「但是，我沒有在學院上過課。資料上面寫了，必須先受過一年的訓練…」  
「每年都有特例。」有馬一臉”這沒什麼大不了”的表情。「我能處理。我也是這樣的特例。」  
240號眼神一亮。  
「因為有馬先生是優等生嗎?」  
「…不。是因為我的”驅逐實力”得到上級的認可。你，也有那樣的實力。」  
好溫暖，他想。好像監獄裡冰冷的陽光，突然有了溫度一般。  
我和有馬先生是一樣的嗎?  
我，也能得到一個歸屬之所嗎?  
「選好了?」有馬放下書看著他。  
240號點了點頭。  
「我想成為和有馬先生一樣的搜查官，」白髮囚徒微笑著說。「我會活下來的。雖然，好像會很難…」  
「的確會很難。」有馬平靜的回答。「因為我會負責訓練你。」

240號愣在原地。「訓練?」  
有馬看起來心情很好。


End file.
